Mortal Kombat
by Storygirl233
Summary: After the death of her father,and her mother missing. Rayvn has no where to go and wants to find the murder of her father and find her mother. She joins Mortal Kombat to find the person responsible. She will stop at nothing until she avenges the death and finds her mother.
1. Prologe

_I walked in the front door of my house. The door was kicked in. I grabbed the knife out of my boot and searching for an intruder. I knew not to make any sound cause then it would just alert the intruder. I crept into the kitchen to see a body on the floor. A sickening feeling washed over me and I made my way over to it. As I neared it,I saw who it was._

_ It was my dad. I saw a pool of blood around her body. I collapsed onto me knees and started sobbing. I scrawled over to my dad and my tears soaked his body. I was getting blood all over me but I didn't care. After a few minutes,I searched for mom. I looked in the bedrooms and bathrooms she was nowhere. Two questions ran through my mind. Where is my mom? Who killed my father? _

_I will avenge them!_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

I approached the Lin Kuie temple where I heard that Raiden was meeting with some warriors. I paused for a second. I felt like someone was following me. I wanted to look behind me to see if someone was following me,but I knew it would be stupid. I pressed on so that I could reach the entrance of the temple. I then heard footsteps approaching. _I'm not in the mood for this._

I quickly concealed myself behind a statue,and focused on slowing my breathing. About five minutes later,I heard footsteps stop. I peaked out from my hiding spot and saw a man cladded in a yellow ninja suit feeling the ground where I stood moments ago. His head then turned towards my hiding spot. He then started making his way towards the statue. I grabbed my knife out of my boot and readied myself.

As he came closer,I swung my leg out of the shadows and my leg made contact with his chest. The yellow cladded stranger was knocked to the ground. I pressed my foot onto his chest,and held my knife to his throat.

"Who sent you?" I hissed dangerously. His golden pupiless eyes shown with shock and anger. I was growing impatient. I pressed my foot harder on his chest,and inched the knife closer to his throat.

"You have five seconds before I slit your throat,WHO SENT YOU?!" I spat angrily narrowing my eyes.

I don't know what you-" He started but I cut his off by pressing the tip into the side of his neck.

"WHO SENT YOU?" I demanded. A crackle of lightning sounded.

"What in the earthrealms is going on here?" A raspy voice inquired. I looked up to see a man wearing white with a straw hat on his head. He had white pupiless eyes.

"Are you Raiden?" I questioned. He nodded.

"I am. Why have you attacked one of my fighters?" He replied.

"He's one of yours?" I replied releasing my foot off his chest and pulling my knife away shoving it back into my boot.

"Yes,why'd you attack him?" He asked.

"I thought someone had sent him to kill me." I answered.

"Why would I do that? You're worth nothing." The yellow cladded ninja hissed.

"Shut up before I make you shut up." I growled narrowing my eyes at him. The ninja narrowed his eyes right back at me.

"Why are you here?" Raiden's voice broke through snapping me out of my glaring.

"I've come to join you." I stated.

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to find my mother,and defeat the man who killed my father." I answered. I watched Raiden step closer to me and look deeply into my eyes. I waited patiently for him to finish.

"Alright,you may join us,but don't let revenge take hold of your thoughts." Raiden said with a slight warning at the end. I nodded and followed Raiden into the temple. I noticed that ninja dude was gone. Must have cowered away. I smirked at the thought. We entered what I guess was a meeting room. Several warriors stood there. 7 men (one of which was yellow dude),and 3 girls. They all looked rather confused. Three of the warriors came walking over to me. A girl,and two guys.

"Raiden,who is this?" The one with blonde hair,and the sunglasses said.

"This is Rayvn. Rayvn,this is Johnny Cage,Sonya Blade,and Liu Kang." Raiden introduced.

"Well,aren't you a vision." Johnny said lifting his sunglasses up and placing them on his head. He looked me over. I rolled my eyes.

"No,but if you don't keep your eyes up here,then you won't have any vision left." I threatened. Johnny raised his hands in defense and walked away. I turned to see Sonya,and Liu smirking at me.

"I think i'm gonna like you." Sonya said. I laughed.

"What are you here for?" Liu inquired.

"I came to join you guys in the tournament." I answered.

"Why join us?" Sonya asked.

"I have my personal reasons." I replied. Sonya and Liu seemed to understand.

"No doubt,but don't let those be your only reason." Liu stated. I nodded and watched the two walked away. My eyes settled on the yellow cladded ninja again. He was staring at me. I shot him a glare and looked away. I watched as a blue cladded ninja,and a grey cladded ninja walk up to me.

"I'm Subzero,and this is Smoke." The blue one introduced.

"I'm Rayvn." I replied.

"So,i hear that you took down Scorpion." Smoke stated.

"Scorpion?" I questioned. Subzero motioned to the yellow ninja.

"Oh,yea,what of it?" I replied.

"How'd you do it?" Smoke asked.

"Well,i swung my leg out and kicked him in the chest,then he fell the ground." I stated.

"In my defence,I wasn't expecting to be attacked." A voice growled. Subzero,Smoke,and I turned to see Scorpion standing there.

"Shouldn't you always be prepared?" I replied.

"Well,I..you shouldn't go around attacking people." He stated.

"Well,sorry, that you can't take a few hits." I spat. I looked to see Subzero,and Smoke standing their with amused looks on their face.

"You dare speak to me like that." He hissed.

"Yes,I dare." I stated.

"Who do you think you are?" He growled.

"I'm Rayvn. Who do you think you are?" I replied. He narrowed his eyes darkly at me.

"You're worst nightmare." He whispered dangerously. I laughed.

"My worst nightmare? Yea,right buddy." I replied walking away from him.

"Don't turn your back on me. We are not done." He stated grabbing my arm tightly.

"If you want to keep that hand,I suggest you let go of me." I threatened. What does the man do? He tightens his grip. I turned around and kneed him where the sun don't shine. He bent over and I kicked him in the head sending him crashing to the ground.

"Don't ever touch me again." I hissed dangerously and walking to the other side of the room. Everyone stood their shocked except Raiden and Scorpion. Raiden was amused,and Scorpion was groaning in pain.

"Can I please go somewhere to sleep?" I questioned.

"Yea,let me take you to your room." Subzero suggested. I nodded and followed him down the hallway.

Meanwhile at the Outworld Fortress: (Shoa Kahn's POV)

I watched through a portal Shang Tsung made. Rayvn has taken down Scorpion twice in one day. Which for any newbie isn't normal.

"Bring the girl's mother to me!" I commanded. The guards went and came back within five minutes. The girls mother was infront of me.

"What do you want with me?" She questioned.

"Tell me everything you know about your late husbands plans." I demanded.

"Plans? What are you talking about?" She replied confused. I snapped my fingers and Shang Tsung sent a mind trick to her to tell me everything.

"Now,tell me the plan." I repeated.

**A/N: Ooo,I hate Shoa Khan. What is the plan? Wow,Rayvn takin down Scorpion twice in one day is pretty impresive right? What do you think? Review and tell me! Thanks! :)**


End file.
